As concern about security rises, so too does the prevalence of lock use. While locks can help deter theft and vandalism, it is important to reduce the inconvenience of using locks to the greatest extent possible, so that the locks will be consistently used.
Many types of containers, including cabinets, boxes, and tool chests have movable closures (e.g. lids and doors). For added security, locking systems are used to prevent unauthorized opening of these containers. One important application of locks has been in their use in pickup truck bed boxes, which are placed between the sidewalls of the pickup's bed adjacent to the cab. Locking bed boxes have been around for many years, and comprise a container with at least one cover. Older designs used two covers accessible from right and left sides of the truck. In these older pickup truck bed box designs, separate key locks controlled access to the left and right sides of the box and connection between the two was not needed. More recent designs for pickup truck bed boxes include a single cover which is hinged to the rear of the single box. Locks are located either on the left and right side walls of the box (e.g. push button locks) or on the left and right front sides of the box (e.g. paddle handle locks), and these locks operate at least one and more often two latches that are mounted inside the box. These locks are connected to the latches in such a manner that a user can open the cover from either the left or right side of the box without having to unlock the locks on both the left and right sides of the box. The latches are used to secure the lid to the box when the lid is closed. Rotary style latches, bayonet style latches and other types of latches can be used, with rotary style latches typically providing better tamper resistance than bayonet style latches. In order to be able to open pairs of existing rotary style and bayonet style latches by opening either a single push button lock or a single paddle handle, linking structures and mechanism must be provided. These linking structures and mechanism can comprise multiple actuator rods and direction reversing mechanisms, all of which add to the parts and assembly costs.
There accordingly remains a need for locking systems for containers that provide for maximum security yet have lower parts and assembly costs regardless of the precise storage container and closure the locking system is used with.